


Y el ruido de melancolía despacio se va

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Puedo al menos elaborar sobre porque me enfadé?”“Elaboras como quieres. No cambia el quid de todo. No voy a decirte que eres adorable otra vez en mi vida si te pones así, pero todavía no entiendo que tiene de malo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Y el ruido de melancolía despacio se va

**Y el ruido de melancolía despacio se va**

Habían vuelto a casa menos que una hora antes, y Yuri estaba ya harto del silencio.

Cuando Yuya le había dicho que estaba enfadado y porque, Chinen se había enojado tanto que ni siquiera había tenido éxito de decirle cuanto sus razones fueran ridículas.

Ahora que se había calmado, sin embargo, realizaba que todo podría haber pasado con menos complicaciones, si ambos no hubieran sido fundamentalmente idiotas.

Pues fue a paso de tortuga fuera de la habitación, listo a la pelea. No iba a engañarse y creer que Yuya iba a dejar correr tan fácilmente.

Encontró al mayor sentado en el sofá, mirando fijo la televisión sin verla en serio. La mirada grave en su cara hizo sonreír a Yuri, pero se esforzó de dejar antes de enfrentarle.

“¿Yuuyan?” le llamó, su voz bastante altiva de hacer enfadar a Takaki.

Y lo hizo.

“¿Yuuyan qué?” preguntó, sin mirarle. “¿No estabas enfadado conmigo hasta un rato atrás?”

Yuri suspiró, sentándose a su lado.

“Lo estaba.” confirmó. “Pero no puedes decir que es toda mi culpa.” le hizo notar. “Eres tú que te enfadaste primero.”

“¡Cómo si no tuviera el derecho!” se quejó Yuya. “Tienes que dejar de enfadarte conmigo cuando estoy enfadado contigo, Yuri. Es muy frustrante.”

Yuri sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Te gustaría más si hiciera como a ti? ¿Disculparme sin reservas y esperar que vayas a perdonarme para culpas imaginarias o reales?” preguntó.

Yuya lo pensó un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza.

“¿Puedo al menos elaborar sobre porque me enfadé?” le preguntó, saltándose enteramente el sujeto.

“Elaboras como quieres.” murmuró Yuri. “No cambia el quid de todo. No voy a decirte que eres adorable otra vez en mi vida si te pones así, pero todavía no entiendo que tiene de malo.”

Finalmente, Yuya decidió de girarse a mirarlo. Cruzó las piernas en el sofá y se acercó a Chinen; inicialmente, el menor pensó que le estuviera tomando las manos, pero al final pareció cambiar idea.

“No es que tenga problemas con el hecho que me llamas adorable, Yuri.” empezó a explicar, pareciendo afligido para lo que tenía que decir. “Pero cada vez que lo haces en el aire o cuando estamos rodando, cada vez que lo haces cuando estoy fundamentalmente haciendo un idiota de mí mismo...” suspiró. “Me siento subestimado. Y siento como si las personas a nuestro alrededor que sabes que estamos juntos se den cuenta también.”

Yuri lo pensó en serio, luego sacudió la cabeza.

“Vale. ¿Quién habló?” preguntó, enfadándose de manera diferente ahora.

“¿Qué significa?” Yuya sonrojó, bajando los ojos.

“Te conozco. Alguien te dijo algo que te metiste en la cabeza.” hizo una mueca. “¿Quién tengo que matar?”

Le tomó un poco a Yuya – estaba probablemente evaluando si mereciera la pena mentir – pero al final suspiró.

“Nika-chan.” admitió. “Cuando acabé col segmento del cumpleaños olvidad y tú dijiste que estaba adorable, ha murmurado algo sobre novios siendo novios... bien, no sé qué exactamente, pero dijo algo. Y me hizo pensar.”

Yuri quería girarse y golpear la cabeza contra el muro.

No podía llevarse a Nika a solas, pero iba a asegurarse de pedir a Yuto que lo matara en su lugar.

“Sabes, cuando escuchas a tus amigos, sabes Kei, Dai-chan, Kota... lo entiendo. Nos hace falta a todos de una segunda opinión, y las suyas son tan buenas como cualquiera, creo.” respiró hondo. “Pero, ¿por qué en el mundo escuchas a Nikaido Takashi, cuando estamos competiendo? Sabes cómo hacen los Kisumai, sabes que querían ganar. ¿No se te ocurrió que sólo estaba tratando de meterse en tu cabeza?” preguntó, frustrado.

“Hizo un buen trabajo con eso.” murmuró Yuya, luego suspiró. “No es eso, Yuri. Claro que lo pensé. Pero no es que podía desoír lo que había oído, ¿verdad?” se encogió de hombros. “Lo haces siempre. Cada vez que soy incómodo, avergonzado, cada vez que estoy obligado a hacer algo que no quiero, sales y dices que soy genial o adorable, o algo así.” hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca. “Si es no es subestimar, no sé lo que es.”

Yuri se apoyó contra el reposabrazos, una mirada sabía en la cara.

“Bien, podría hacerte notar que soy tu novio.” dijo, levantando una ceja. “¿No pensaste nunca que tal vez cuando digo que te encuentro adorable o algo más, lo diga en serio? No me importa lo que otras personas puedan pensar. Estoy contigo, veo algo en ti que claramente otros no ven, ¿no?” preguntó.

Yuya sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

“Yuri, por favor. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Hoy fue ridículo, y no tengo problemas a admitirlo. No es lo mío, esto del Busaiku.”

Yuri rio con ligereza, asintiendo.

“Tampoco funcionó para mí.” confirmó. “Soy afortunado que no tuve la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo.” se asomó hacia Yuya, acariciando su brazo despacio. “Pero cuando te levantaste de ese banco y te vi sonrojar, Yuu... _honestamente_ he pensado que pareciera adorable. Me he mordido la lengua porque no era mi intención decirlo, sólo salió.” se movió adelante, haciendo hueco entre las piernas del mayor. “Sé que es estremecedor de oír para ti, Yuuyan, pero hay una amplia gama de razones porque me gustas. Algunas son raras, pero existen. Y es maravilloso que existan y que yo sea el único que las ve. Que a otras personas le haga falta burlarse de ti porque piensan que te subestime o que sea sesgado.” levantó la cabeza, dando un rápido beso en los labios de Yuya. “Eres hermoso, idiota. Y adorable y genial, y todo lo que veo en ti.”

Yuya pareció titubeante un momento, pero al final envolvió los brazos alrededor el menor, teniéndole cerca.

“Lo siento.” dijo, rindiéndose. “Supongo que siempre voy a tener dificultades en entender tus gustos.” bromó, sonriendo.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, disfrutando el abrazo de Takaki.

“No importa. Es difícil que entienda nada de nada, soy habituado.” se levantó, mirándole. “Y dado que estamos en el tema, también podría decirte que eres tú que siempre enfatiza cuanto oh-tan-genial sea yo. Eso también es vergonzoso, sabes. Yamada siempre se burla de ti por eso.” le informó, sonriendo.

Takaki lloriqueó, inclinando la cabeza.

“Pero tú _eres_ genial. No es mi culpa si me hace falta hacerlo notar.” se asomó, dándole un beso a lado de la cabeza. “Todavía me sorprende. Tendría que ser feliz de eso.”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, apoyándose otra vez contra de él.

“Soy contento que te sorprenda. Sólo me gustaría que fueras más privado sobre eso.” sonrió. “Pero no voy a quejarme con eso, porque soy lo maduro en esta relación.”

“Sin duda.” Takaki estuvo de acuerdo, abrazándolo más fuerte. “Pues... ¿otras ideas sobre cuanto soy increíblemente adorable y genial al mismo tiempo?” bromó, metiéndose a dejar un rastro de besos en la cara de Yuri.

“Muchas ideas sobre cuanto seas un idiota.” se lamentó Chinen. “Pero supongo que seas habituado a esas, pues voy a buscar algo más original.”

Yuya no dijo nada más, y tampoco hizo Yuri.

El menor sabía cuánta falta le hacía Takaki tener confirmaciones, cuanta falta le hacía oírle decir que todo lo que decía estaba en serio.

Y dado que a Yuri no le importaba, iba a seguir haciéndolo, todas las veces necesarias.

El día siguiente, sin embargo, iba a buscar una manera de herir a Nikaido. Muy mal.


End file.
